


The boy king awakens

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual Drugging, PWP, Rape, Wincest - Freeform, abusive conditioning, possessed rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Dean and John Winchester have been missing for a month. When Sam finds them, he gets more than he bargained for. Claiming his right as the boy king also means claiming his brother.





	The boy king awakens

Sam kicks in the door. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, exactly; his father and brother trussed up by some demon waiting to ambush the ‘boy king’ and cart him off to Lucifer, maybe. This, though, was not at all what he thought would be on the inside of that door.

It is a lot to take in, so the first thing that really hits his senses are the sounds. Skin slapping against skin and an obscene squelching that hits all of the wrong parts of his brain, making his skin crawl. He locks eyes with Dean. His pupils are tiny pinpricks in a sea of green, and he smiles up at his brother, murmuring Sam’s name in a euphoric sigh. Sam’s eyes travel up to the demon possessing his father, fucking Dean enthusiastically. Dean’s arms are tightly secured behind his back, and the Demon is using them like a handle to hold Dean’s limp torso mostly upright. Filth drips down between Dean’s spread legs and pools around his knees. They’ve been at this a while. It took Sam four weeks to find their trail…he suppresses the urge to throw up. 

“Sam!” The demon smiles at him. The muscles work all wrong, and they distort his father’s face, which is really just fine with Sam. When he hesitates, the demon impatiently uses his power to pull Sam forward and slams the door behind him.

“Sam, welcome! It’s so good to see you. Please, join us. We’ve been waiting for you. Now, Sam, put that away. Your brother had the colt, and unless you want to shoot extra holes in your father, that will be useless. I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll smoke out of your father, and he will be unharmed. Heck, I can erase all of this from his mind…and as high as your brother has been, he won’t remember much of it either. Or…” 

The Demon hauls Dean upright, and wraps one of John’s massive hands around his throat, squeezing. Dean whimpers but stays limp; Sam’s mind flashes back again to that lost month, and he grits his teeth. 

“I can crush it before you finish the exorcism,” the demon croons against Dean’s ear. “And I’ll make John watch and feel it. Just like he can feel his dick inside his son’s asshole right now. And you can deal with the aftermath, my prince.” he starts slowly fucking up into Dean, watching Sam think it out.

Sam growls, “I'm not your damned prince. What do you want.” 

The demon laughs and lets Dean go. He wavers a little but can’t stay upright on his own and Sam moves lightning fast, catching his face before it smacks on the floor. He looks up at the demon, nostrils flaring in an attempt to calm down. 

“Sammy, you already know what I want.” He wiggles a finger, and Sam’s zipper slowly travels downwards, the sound loud and harsh on his nerves. They pause like that for a moment, Sam struggling with what the demon wants him to do and the horror of the passive look on Dean's face. The demon raises an eyebrow and Dean begins to choke in Sam’s arms. He doesn't even fight it, and Sam breaks a little.

“Stop! Yes, okay. Don’t hurt him. Just.. give me a second.” Sam gets up and unbuckles his pants, then slides his underwear down to his knees. The demon hauls Dean back up so that his face is even with Sam’s uninterested cock. 

“Dean!” he commands, “Lick!” 

Dean obediently begins to lick Sam. 

They take a break after a few minutes. Sam’s throat is dry, and Dean is whining and panting a little. Sam can see that it’s out of fear because he’s unable to get Sam hard. He wonders how long it took the demon to break his brother as he gets a bottle of water from the group on the ramshackle table in the corner. Making sure it's unopened, he drinks a generous amount, and feeds some to Dean. The demon is still slowly fucking him, a delighted smile contorting his father’s face. 

“Enough stalling,” he grunts, and smacks Dean’s ass. Dean licks Sam’s foot, shaking and whining. Sam hauls him up and lets his brother lap at his cock. 

Soon everything gets gloriously fuzzy, and he chides himself for not realizing the water bottles were spiked, unopened or not. It doesn’t really matter, because he’s hard as a rock, and Dean is licking him with these little satisfied noises in the back of his throat that just make him want to push so far in that those lovely bruised lips kiss his pubic hair. Sam whines and trembles, his hand fisting into Dean’s hair and then letting it go spasmodically. The Demon leans across Dean’s body, and pets Sam’s hand. Pleasure blooms from his touch, and Sam's mind spins as he listens. 

“Let go,” he advises softly, “Just fuck him. He wants it, listen to him. He wants to please you. It’s a freebie, Sam, no one will remember it. Just fuck his throat.” 

Sam groans and lets go, pushing his cock into Dean’s mouth completely, relishing the surprised noise Dean makes before he can’t make much noise at all. He keeps going until Dean is gagging on Sam’s cock, until his balls are pressed against his brother’s chin. The demon begins fucking again in earnest, and Sam lets the motion do the moving for him for a minute. 

Some dark thing unfurls in his chest, and he looks down to watch Dean struggle for air. His nostrils flare, and he starts to try to pull away as his instincts struggle to overcome drugs and training. Sam holds his head in place until he is about to pass out, and then lets him go. Watching him helplessly gasp in lungfuls of air nearly makes him come. The demon is delighted, crooning Sam's name, calling him your Majesty, egging him on. 

Grabbing Dean’s head again in an iron grip, Sam thrusts into Dean’s mouth again and again, fucking his face with abandon. The demon wearing his father’s body slams into Dean’s ass without care for damage or pain, making obscene grunting noises and slapping his ass harder with each thrust. Sam matches his pace, watching his father’s body with fascination. The demon’s orgasm triggers his own, and Sam holds Dean’s head still, as if he were trying to drown him in come. 

Needless to say, it wasn’t a freebie. Sam already knew that though, someplace in his heart. This demon had earned himself a place by his right hand. The demon left enough water to keep Dean docile until he could figure out a more permanent solution. Honestly, Sam was pretty sure that the conditioning would stick even if Dean wasn’t drugged, which was even more of a turn on when he let himself think about it. The dark thing that had been awakened in him did not go away with his orgasm or the demon leaving, and it took great satisfaction in the broken way his father curled in on himself on the filthy floor once he was alone in his own head again. Sam left him there, loading Dean into the car along with the drugs and the colt, and drove away into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> previously published on my Tumblr, edited a little.


End file.
